1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphics processing and more particularly to managing aspects of a multiple processor environment.
2. Background Art
Some computer systems have multiple processors such as, for example, multiple coprocessors such as those found in graphics processing systems which may include multiple graphics processing units (GPUs) (which may be embodied in multiple boards, ASICs, or multiple cores) to allow for performance gains through parallel processing of graphics tasks. For example, a graphics-intensive application may be running that requires or can benefit from having the additional processing power provided by using multiple GPUs. Other applications, however, do not benefit from such increased processing power. When these applications are being run, one or more GPUs may not be used.
In some operating systems, power can be saved by turning off unused GPUs. When GPUs are shut down, resources stored on memories associated with those GPUs can be lost or become out-of-date. Thus, unused GPUs may have to remain powered so that resources stored on their associated memories remain accessible to other GPUs of the system. Keeping unused GPUs powered results in the system using more power and, in the case of mobile systems, results in a shorter battery life.
What is needed, then, are methods and systems that allow for resources to be preserved when unused processors (such as, for example, unused GPUs) are turned off.